A new problem & A new world
by micky21
Summary: after the defeat of Phobos the Guardians, Matt and Caleb head home but the heart has a problem with opening portals and to this they end up in a new world with new challenges, new friends and new enemies; read to find out more...
1. Chapter 1

A New problem & a new world!

[Please note this story is forming from the end of season 1 on both W.I.T.C.H. & winx club so none of the member got new powers and please comment soon as you read it]

Chapter 1: trouble with the heart!

In the air were five girls with matching outfits and wings with two boys being carried by four of them well the other one was fighting with a crystal, the others seemed to wonder what was wrong with it but the girl holding the jewel was more frustrated with it then wondering what was wrong.

"Wow the wind in the air is so cool" an Asian girl with two long pigtails flowing behind her;

"Yeah it's cool but if we don't get out of here before sundown our parents will ground us and frankly I really don't want to look after my brat sister again" said a girl with long blond hair which was carrying one of the boys.

"Come on corny she's not that bad" said one of the boys with dark black hair

"Shut it matt and Will what's the hold up" the blond yelled

"I'm trying but the darn thing won't open a portal and I've tried four times to open one Cornelia" Will said with irritation

"So what else can we do?" a girl with brown hair question

"Jump hope something will happen to make the heart open a portal" the Asian girl said

"Will try again maybe it will work" a girl with dark brown skin and large glasses

"Ok one last time" Will said with little hope after four try's

And as she said that something strange began to happen to the crystal causing everyone to stare in fear of what was happening but it just got stranger as a portal opened but it was not the usual color Blue and waving it seemed bright yellow they didn't know what was going on but if this was a way back home then they should go through. So they did and as they did the strange new portal closed.

[A whole new world]

The bright yellow portal opened and the five girls carrying the two boys landed on the ground confused by the large green forest, the air in this place seemed rather clear and the sky's couldn't be any blue. "Does anybody know where we are?" Taranee with dark skin asked

"Donno but it looks like were in a forest" Hay-Lin answered

"Great now I really am going to baby sit my sister" Cornelia moaned throwing her hands in the air;

"Come on, it's not that bad at least we still have powers if something should attack us" Irma commented which did not make the blond feel any better.

"Will please tell me you can fix this" Matt said to his Girlfriend concerned

"I don't know the heart doesn't want to respond when I ask to open a portal" Will replied staring at her boyfriend with just as much concern; "so we're stuck in this place" Taranee asked

"looks like it, I think we should look around to find out where we really are" Will said looking at her friends worrying faces; none of them knew where they were and to make things worst they didn't know which way to go first but they did know one thing was they had to find a way out and soon.

After walking a while they stopped for a break, they sat down then began to come up with a plan to how to get home; "Will I know you said you weren't able to open a portal but could you try again" Caleb said

"no the thing refuses to open any portals like it lost the seal of Phobos and that would put us back to square one to find portals" Will replied disappointed which made everyone else feel the same.

"So now what?" Irma asked

"I honestly don't know Irma" Will said placing her face in her hands feeling pretty bad.

Suddenly they heard a noise coming from behind the bushes, they quickly got up ready for what would come out, what kind of monster would attack them but to their relief it was a little bunny, then Hay-Lin tried to go peat it but the small thing to quick jumped back into the bush it came from.

"come back little bunny" Hay-Lin said running after it, which the others found was not such a great idea seeing as they were in some strange place and none of them knew where they were but they just followed her in case something came out and attacked her or worse.

"guys I found him" Hay-Lin told them as they stopped to see him sitting in front of a bush waiting for something, Matt slowly made his way to the little creature not wanting it to run away again but just as he got close to it, the bushes started rustling he found himself staring at it fearful of what is to come out so were the others as they looked fearful.

But to their surprise a girl came out, she had long red hair touching her waist; she had a short blue T-shirt with yellow sleeves and blue denim jeans with orange high hill sandals. She looked down to see the little bunny jumping up and down, she kneeled down staring at him confused "Kiko was up, is there trouble near by?" the girl asked

She looked up to see Matt then the Caleb and the five girls with wings and matching outfits, she slowly stood up trance fixed on what she found. For a second they thought she might run in fear seeing such things but instead she smiled then looked down at the bunny she called Kiko.

"Good boy Kiko, looks like you found new fairies and specializes" the girl said looking up at the gang who were confused by what she referred too.

"Sorry are you talking about us?" Irma questioned

"Yeah, but you're the strangest fairies I've seen" the girl said staring at them

"Well actually we're Guardians" Hay-Lin corrected the girl who looked more confused by this.

"Maybe we can explain the whole story then you'll understand better" Will said seeing the girls face.

"But before we do, who is the little bunny" Matt asked

"This is Kiko my friend and most loyal pet in the whole world" the girl said picking the little bunny then peat it on its head; "by the way names Bloom"

They could see the kindness in her eyes as she loved the pet and the way she spoke to the group plus her name was Bloom which suited her perfectly and they knew that she was someone that could help them get home or find answers to the problem with the Heart of Kandracar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

A new problem & a new world!

Part 2

Chapter 2: meeting the winx & old enemy's return!

Will looked at the red head before them which seemed to think they were fairies, she had reminded of her to change the girls back to normal so she pulled the heart out then a bright pink light shone blinding Caleb, Matt and Bloom once it was gone they were back to normal which the girl simply stared in shock and amazement. Her eyes widened which showed her beautifully blue eyes and for some reason Matt asked "are you ok?"

Bloom looked at the girls that had wing and matching outfits of few seconds ago and now they looked like normal girls, but they look older when they had their wings and much taller but now they were shorter and looked younger like when Bloom first went to Alfea. This was cool and the others would like to know this new discovery she came across, Bloom pulled out her cell from her jean pocket then dialed a number.

Bloom still looking at the group [who seemed more confused on whom she was calling] it only rang twice before someone answered and she knew full well who it was as a kind voice answered;

"Hello?" the voice said

"Hey Flora it's me B." Bloom answered

"Hey sweetie what up?" the voice replied

"Can you girls meet me; I'm in the middle of the forest?" Bloom asked still smiling at the group

"sure we're on our way bye" the voice said before putting the phone down which Bloom did the same shaving it back in her jean pocket then looked at the group who stood confused by the strange phone call.

"Who was that?" Irma asked

"And who's meeting us?" Cornelia asked

"It was my roommate Flora and you guys will meet the Winx soon enough; oh I almost forgot to ask what your names" Bloom said holding Kiko in her arms

"Now that was rude of us, I'm Will this is my friends Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, Hay-Lin, Caleb and Matt" Will introduced them all

"We known as the Guardians of the veil, Caleb is a Rebel leader, Matt is in a band and the leader of his Band too." Taranee pointed out. This group was the strangest group of heroes she'd ever come across [I mean when do band players go to war?] she could see Caleb was a warrior by the way he stood and by the clothing he wore too, the girls looked more like average teenagers trying to pass the school year, Matt on the other hand had the hair style for a band and the way he spoke even acted was like a band player but his cloths showed different as if he was nothing more then a normal bay trying to impress the girls or Will by the way her looks at her it kinder reminded her of sky and her; it was a strange but wonderful relationship

Just then they heard voices, the group got in a fighting stand but Bloom turned to walk towards them the others slowly followed her and found who the voices belong to; it was four young teenage girls about Bloom's height and age and they were pretty hot like her the first was a Blond head she had long blond hair touching her bottom, a mini orange skirt showing a lot of her legs, a green bikini-like top with high hill scandals and a purple head band.

The second was a Asian girl with two short piggy tales, a red sleeveless top and a blue pare of baggy Jeans and dark sneakers, the third was a brown head girl her hair also touched her bottom, she had a mini light green puffy top her sleeves hang on her arms, she also had a bright pink mini skirt that showed a lot of her legs like the blond and high hill sandals that wrapped around her ankles and two bangles on her wrists and two large earrings. The fourth had purple hair that was the same length as Taranee's but half of it was pushed to the side, she had a purple top on and purple jeans tight jeans and strange king of high hill sneakers.

They had noticed Bloom and Kiko near them, noticed the gang behind her staring at the four as if they were the latest thing to come out. Bloom went to greet her friends and then began to tell them everything but the blond couldn't help but stare at the new people behind her; she seemed quiet curious about them but heard Bloom explain to them. The time she was finished the four exchanged looks then the Blond spoke up "they not from around here and judging by their outfits they must be still in school maybe their second year"

"they all look about sixteen but the tall brown head boy is most likely eighteen" the Asian girl said looking at them; "but you said they had wings and looked older but they look still small and the boys don't really look magical in anyway" the brown head girl said

"you also said something about a pink light glowed then faded all they all looked like normal girls what magic could do that?" the purple head said by this time Bloom had looked back at the group then back at the four girls.

"listen It doesn't matter how old they are or how they dress the real reason I call you here was cause they have a problem and we have to help them" Bloom said which surprised all the girls they turned to the group again to look at the confused and surprised faces they gave.

"Who are you girls anyway?" Caleb asked

"Well I'm Princess Stella" the Blond said proudly

"I'm Flora" the brown said smiling kindly

"I'm Musa nice to meet you" the Asian girl said

"And I'm Tecna" the purple head said

None of the group could Believe that in their group was a Princess and yet she didn't exactly dress and spoke was not what most Princess sounded like and Hay-Lin, Irma and Tarnaee like her already. Will and Cornelia exchanged looks shocked and confused, Matt and Caleb didn't exactly know weather to bow or not but remained silent.

"So then what the problem?" Musa asked

"we can't open a portal home and the heart is not exactly help us either" Will said then pulled out the heart of kandracar and all the girls eyes widen in surprise and wonder, the blond Stella smiled at the little jewel in Will's hand. "It's so beautiful and small" Flora said

"no kidding but why do you call it the heart it looks nothing like it" Stella said pointing to it the others just looked at it then at Will who said "it called the Heart of Kandracar it is what transforms us into Guardians and it use to open portals to but something is wrong"

"So that tiny crystal transforms you into Guardians whatever that means but hold did you get here then?" Tecna asked

"Some kind of bright yellow portal opened and we landed in this strange place" Irma replied

"Bloom we haven't learned any spells that could help them we're still starting our Second year" Flora said sadly to their leader which made all the girls turn their attention to Flora then towards Bloom. "well since they stuck here maybe we can enroll them into Alfea and Red fountain until we find a way for them to go home what you guy think" Bloom suggested which the girls smiled and agreed to it then turned to the group telling them what was the plan the group thought about it then agreed to it cause what else could they do so they went along with Bloom's plan and soon they made their way to Alfea school for fairies to put the plan in motion.

[In the mean time someone was preparing their revenge on the two groups]

"This year will be the year we get our hands on the fairies and make them pay then take back what should be rightfully ours" a woman said with a cold voice

"That sounds like fun Icy when do we do this?" another said

"Once we free these three then we shall get revenge on the fairies and Bloom" Icy said in an even angered tone

"The sooner the better now let's just get this over with" another said in annoying tone

The three walked up to a cage with three figures inside it one was a man with a long robe and long white-blond hair, the next was a small spider thing that changed into a young girl, the other was a small snake thing; Icy froze the cage then Stormy blast it apart with a purple Lightening bolt, soon all three came out Darcy made the small snake thing back to it's normal size then it changed back into a human man with also a robe.

The first man walked up to Icy shocked but refused to show it "who are you and why did you save us?" he asked

"We did not save you we only came here to make alliance with you to get Revenge on a certain fairy and her friends" Icy replied coldly

"Why would I do that I'm prince Phobos ruler of Meridian" he said annoyed with the woman asking to help them; "we know that the same people who put you in here is in the same place as those stupid Fairies" Stormy said

This made him think for a second then smirked at the idea to destroy the Guardians and the Rebel leader for what they did to him then will take his Revenge on his Sister for imprisoning here; he nodded then both Icy and Phobos agreed to help each other get revenge on their enemies once and for all. Soon they were teleported to a hidden building in the far end of the forest of Magix to plan their revenge on the two groups.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

A New problem & a new world!

Chapter 3: new Exchange-Student's

They walked for a while now and the gang begin to worry if it was a good idea to follow them but what else choice did they have, they didn't even know which way was which; suddenly they stopped and turned to the group with smiles "welcome to Alfea school for fairies" Stella said proudly they just looked up and saw a large building more like palace and a light shade of pink with towers with slight blue around them inside the grounds were girls that kind of dressed like the Winx.

"This place is amazing" Caleb said stunned at the building before them; the winx just smiled and saw the awe faces that the group gave "wonder if my parents will let me attend this school" Irma said sarcastically

"Don't worry you are going to attend this school" Bloom stated which caused everyone to stare at her but she just winked and walked into the buildings ground with the winx running after and the gang closely behind; "but how?" Will asked

"I have a plan" she pointed out looking back at them.

"When B. has a plan things work out" Musa said

Matt didn't know anything about Fairies or whatever lived in this strange place cause not even two days ago he found out his girlfriend was a Guardian and so were her friends plus Caleb was a warrior from another world; now they were in a beautiful world and truth was he like it here already.

They all head inside the building staring at the large halls with girls passing by not caring that the new people were in the school although they did give Matt and Caleb kisses and winks which Matt waved but Will held him close to her, Cornelia did the same with Caleb.

Finally they reached two large doors Flora opened it and the girls went in followed by the group in surprise, it looked like a university rooms a large table in the middle with a lounge and five rooms, Flora and Bloom stayed together with large space between them Tecna and Musa were the same as for Stella she had her own room which was as large as the other. The Guardians mouths were opened so was Matt's; if Caleb thought Hay-Lin's or Cornelia's rooms were big these rooms were twice the size.

Musa's side of the room was just musical and posters of singer and her bed, Tecna had three kinds of Computers, plus a wide screen on the wall, Flora's was filled with Flowers that hung everywhere Cornelia liked this sense Earth was her element, Stella's was so large and had a queen size bed with candles on the sides and the biggest closet any of them seen; Bloom was the only room that any of the Guardian's and Matt felt familiar with, she had a side table a normal bed and drawing's on the wall pretty well done too, and a drawing table with a small bed for Kiko on the ground.

Hay-Lin, Taranee and Will went forward to take a better look at the picture one of them was of the whole school and every detail of the place was shown, the next was of Kiko eating a carrot and the large smile on his face, the next was of a small building it look like Will's place and the last was half done of a young man with the most gorgeous smile ever.

They looked back at Bloom talking to Stella not far from them.

"Bloom did you do these?" Hay-Lin asked causing them to turn to face them;

"Yeah it took a long time but when I need time to think I lose myself drawing" she replied sweetly which Cornelia and Will found funny.

"So what happens now?" Cornelia asked

"Stella and Flora will help enroll you in here, Tecna and Musa will help you girls and explain everything about this place to you as for Me, I'll be taking you're boys to the school for heroes red fountain so better say your good byes, I'm going to call Sky to let him know" Bloom explained which the four winx obeyed although Stella moaned at her to come along but Bloom shook her head telling Stella she needs to help Flora in roll them. Then took her phone out then went to her bed speaking with this Sky.

Will hated to let Matt go into a place neither of them knew and Cornelia just hated Caleb going to somewhere she couldn't find without the winx help; so as painful as it was they said their goodbyes then noticed Musa and Tecna sitting in their room waiting for them Stella and Flora were gone and Bloom finished on her phone and everyone did what she said. Will had wished she was just as good at making plans as Bloom and her friends would follow it without moaning or arguing.

As Matt and Caleb left with Bloom out the building the Guardians ran to the balcony of Bloom's and Flora's room seeing them walking by her side, Will thought this was the last time she would see her boyfriend so did Cornelia but Musa came behind them putting her hand on Will's shoulder saying "don't worry Bloom will make sure they are ok" they turned to her, she smiled at them.

"But how do you know something won't go wrong" Taranee asked

"Cause Bloom is the most powerful fairy here and she cares for others safety before her own" Tecna said coming next Musa this made the group feel better and shocked at this news which Made Bloom sound a lot like Will even if Bloom didn't act that way she did show some concern when she met the Guardians and the guys, they took one last look at the three walking out the gate.

They all head inside so Musa and Tecna could tell them all about Magix, Alfea, and Cloud Tower and Red fountain. They listened carefully and slowly they began to realize that not everything is perfect even if it looked that way; they also explained how the Winx was created and how they found Bloom and why she was so powerful, this was so much information to gather that Will felt like she would get a B+ for this if she was back in Sherfield.

[Red fountain]

Bloom and the two boys had walked away from Alfea and the girls to follow Bloom into the forest to some place called Red Fountain; the more they walked the more Matt wanted to run back to Will sadly he wouldn't know which way to go; luckily Caleb broke the silence that had been going on since they left Alfea.

"Bloom what is this school for heroes really like?" Caleb asked

She placed her index finger on her chin to think on how to explain; "well it's just a guy's school and they do sword fights, training dragons and riding motorbike's pretty much a school for warriors training for real battles" she explained carefully

Caleb liked this idea for training for battles but then something that she said made him think hard [she said dragons, he didn't even know things like that were real]. Matt on the other hand thought is could be a good thing as maybe he could be a warrior and would be able to help the girls mostly Will;

They came to a stop when they arrived in the middle of a building that looked like one of those fortress in fairy tale books, there were men in full suits of blue and white, and a cape that hung on their backs; some guys were carrying swords, some were battling one another in a ring four or five riders rode around each other battling with swords and lazar guns, the strange thing was non of the bikes had wheels and rode on gas or something magical.

Matt and Caleb gave each other a smirk then a nod but it faded when someone called over to them "hey Bloom" they saw a young man with long blond hair touching his shoulder he looked like one of those guys in a romance novel as he had the perfect face plus his body was much muscular then Caleb to there surprise, he smiled and Bloom ran up to him and hugged him both laughed, he held her in a loving way [it had to be her boyfriend] Matt was sure of it.

When they parted, both boys came towards them and Bloom turned to introduce them to her guy, they shook hands, the guy's named was Sky seemed to good to be true not only was he a Prince but he told Bloom he would personally help them with Red Fountains ways mostly Matt seeing as he wasn't much of a warrior; he also had two close friends to help them with training and stuff plus they would live with his room mates as they had big enough space.

Matt felt this place had benefits and Bloom's boyfriend was more then helpful plus the smile of his girl made him want to help even more; Matt kinda felt the same way over Will which Matt started to realize both girls had so much in common, like being leaders of group of girls, both are red heads and had the most amazing boyfriends although Bloom hugged Sky goodbye they only hugged goodbye never kissed or anything.

"So are you guys together you know like a couple?" Caleb asked which made them both Blush; "um…I've got to get going see you later Sky and you Caleb and Matt" Bloom said hugging both Matt and Caleb then waved Sky and walked away alone.

Once she was out of sight they turned to Sky and saw him disappointed but quickly recovered looking at the new guys that Bloom brought "ok guys follow me" he took charge and walked in the building with both boys behind them; this bother Matt that Sky and B. Didn't show any sign of a relationship and he wanted to know why.

"So what up with you and Bloom? You looked like you together when she hugged you before Caleb asked" Matt said

Sky turned to face both boys when they reached a room; "she told me that we're just friends even though I knew it's more but you must understand she and I had a rough time last year and most of it was my fault" he explained gentlemen style again with disappointment in his blue eyes almost the same color as Bloom's. Matt and Caleb gave a worried face wondering what could such a nice guy like him could do anything to hurt Bloom; they would try find out to help the two love birds out.

He opened the door then walked in with them following to find two other guys in the room one had orange hair and glasses working on some kinda of computer like Tecna's, the other was a guy had brown hair and was picking up weights he was good looking; both boys were muscular like Sky they had to work out everyday to be this strong even Caleb would have a hard time to get to their strength; Matt seemed to be getting worried that they wouldn't go easy on him but Sky gave Bloom his word to help them through it.

"Hey Sky who's the new guys?" the brown head guy that dropped the weight on the floor then pushed a lock of hair backwards which fell forwards again; Sky walked over to his bed replying "Bloom brought them over to help enroll them here and attend Red fountain till the girls find out a problem that caused them to get stuck here"

"You guys don't look like you came from this planet" the orange hair turned lifting his glasses up his nose slightly; he seemed better looking then Martin Tubbs and more mature too Matt thought.

"Well we come from Earth" Matt exclaimed

"You come from Gardenia like Bloom cause she's also from earth" the brown head said this seemed to shock both boys but they shook their heads "Heatherfield" Caleb said

Sky introduced Caleb and Matt to his friends Brandon and Timmy who both had girlfriends of the Winx girls "your Tecna's B.F." Matt said with a smirk

"B.F.?" Timmy repeated confused

"Boyfriend Timmy, and yes Tenca's his but Stella's mine" Brandon pointed out

Soon enough the five boys got to know each other and their friendship with the winx, they also got bed ready for them to be in their dorm's Matt told them about him as a lead Guitarist of his band Wreck .55; Caleb had told them about his battles in Meriden and fighting along side with the Guardians fighting Phobos.

These three guys like what they were hearing and knew they like the two boys that Bloom brought them and would do everything to help them get home, the winx were just as fixed in helping the gang to get home before anyone noticed them gone.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

A new problem & a new world!

Chapter 4: having fun with the winx & the threat is coming!

[Alfea…]

The first day of the winx second year and things had gone from relaxing after a battle to finding five girls with wings and two boys wondering the woods only cause the had a problem with a jewel called the Heart of Kandracar. The boys were sent to Red fountain to attend school there as it was just for guys like Alfea was just girls.

The five winx and the five Guardians sat in the eating hall with several other girls drinking tea, eating toast with scrabbled eggs. This was totally different for the Guardians as they never had this kind of breakfast as their school in fact the only meal they got there were launch. Irma loved the meal that was before her, Hay-Lin like the tea it reminded her of home; Taranee also enjoyed the meal, Will and Cornelia were just grateful that they got bed to sleep in plus each girl slept in one side of a room of the winx. The meal was also enjoyable; the Guardians looked at the winx enjoying their breakfast.

Each girl drank their tea and finishing off their breakfast in silence; it was broken by Irma asking "so what are we doing today?" They looked up then at each other Bloom and Stella did a nod then turned to the Guardians.

"Well Stella and I agreed that you girls need new cloths as the only cloths you have is what you're wearing" Bloom said pointing at them

The Guardians looked down at their cloths realizing the two girls were right but how would they afford to buy them cloths [I mean there was five of them] "how will you pay for all of our cloths?" Hay-Lin asked

"doesn't matter, you girls just need new cloths plus if you're staying here for a long time then you'll need them" Musa said and just like that all the girls walked out the dinning room towards the school grounds then stood out the gates waiting for the bus; "you sure you want to buy us cloths with your money?" Will asked feeling guilty [most people don't just buy a whole lot of cloths for someone they just met]

Bloom placed her hand on Will's shoulder giving her one of those smiles that made the Guardians feel less guilty plus Tecna did tell them she cares for others even if she just met them she was just that kind of person. The bus came and to the girls surprise it had no wheels and drove on Magic. Musa and Tecna told them that everything lived on their own magic so in other words everything was magical.

They got on Bloom sat with Stella and Will on one side Flora, Irma and Cornelia sat on the other and Tecna Hay-Lin, Musa and Taranee leaned forward on the sits that the girls sat on; soon enough they arrived at the center of Magix the Guardians were loving every minute they stayed in this crazy planet or Magical place.

Cornelia could hardly believe her eyes at how many cute guys walked around not to mention the shops, Irma and Hay-Lin had the same idea of really wanting to stay here forever, Taranee and Will noticed how people used magic in the coolest ways like making extra parking space for them to park their cars. Bloom couldn't help but feel like she was reliving her first day in Magix and the look the Guardians had on was the same she had that day.

Musa and Tecna wanted to check on other stores knowing how long it takes with Stella and shopping even Flora went to a flower store to check out some new plants to put in her room. Leaving the Guardians, Bloom and Stella to shop for cloths; Stella pulled Bloom into the shop with the girls following then stop facing them.

Bloom and Stella took the girls into a large shop, both girls told them to try something on; Irma was the first to come out wear a blue skirt and white top. Both Bloom and Stella smiled next Hay-Lin came out wearing a summer yellow dress the two frowned shaking their heads.

Taranee came out wearing a dark pare of gray jeans and a red top again Stella frowned Bloom shock her hand side ways as a maybe; next Cornelia walked out with a long pink skirt and black mini top about the same length as Tecna's; Bloom smiled a little then turned to Stella who did the same finally Will came out with a similar T-shirt like Blooms only light green and a pare of black jeans. Both girls gave a thumb up, after two hours of shopping the Guardians had the hottest outfits they could imagine plus Stella paid for it.

They met up with the others and were heading back to Alfea, each girl had at least four bags of clothing this was like Christmas all over and Bloom nor Stella minded how much the got as they helped with the fashion style. Those two were so close and yet they both came from different planet so did the other Winx; Will was grateful to Bloom for them to stay and taking them to get new cloths plus helping Matt and Caleb in a school that could train them for battle.

They arrived at Alfea and went straight to their dorms when they dropped the cloths in their rooms they shared with the winx Will walked up to Bloom who was lying on her bed totally exhausted she sat next to her "Bloom thanks for everything" Bloom turned to look up at her confused "for what we only we shopping?"

"I mean for helping us in the woods and for getting Matt and Caleb into a school were they can do something they like and for us to stay here with you girls and the cloths" Will pointed out

"to tell you the truth you guys reminded me of my first time I came here, I was totally lucky to find Stella cause ever since I was little I wanted to be magical and that what happened on my birthday funny huh" Bloom laughed at the last part

"yeah anyways I just wanted to say thanks it means a lot" Will said getting up so did Bloom then walked out her room to find everyone smiling at them from the lounge; they spent a long time resting and talking until Bloom got up heading out the dorm but got stopped by Flora.

"Bloom where are you going?"

"To the Library to search about information on that Heart of what-thing" she replied

"Heart of Kandracar" Irma corrected

"yeah that so see you girls later" and just like that she left the dorm, the winx went back to their stuff they were doing but Will and the other Guardians quickly ran after her which they found her and a large library the largest they had ever seen.

They walked on and found Bloom standing in front of a stand with a butterfly pattern on the top; she looked up at them staring at her "what you girls doing here?" she asked

"To help you look for information" Taranee answered

Bloom called them to stand by her which they did then Bloom placed her hand on the stand saying "Kandracar" her hand glowed red then several books came flying towards her;

"Now that's what I call fast book search" Irma said which the others nodded in amazement

"You can say that again" Cornelia agreed which was not a normal thing between the Earth Guardian and the water Guardian;

"no I don't what to know the history about the place" Bloom said closing the book then placed her hand on the stand again "Heart of Kandracar" this time her hand glowed stronger and brighter and more books came towards her, she flipped threw them and began to read silently with the girls also trying to read too but only saw little of it.

"Yes! I found it" Bloom practically jumped up then turned to the girls smiling "I think I found out the problem" their eyes all light up hearing this mostly Will's as she was the Keeper of the heart; they all head back to the dorm room with Bloom carrying four books when they reached the door Cornelia opened it and Bloom went straight to her room placing them on her desk turning back to her friends saying "I think I may have something here but I need to read some more"

"That's great B." Musa said

"Yeah, so did it say anything about why they came here" Tecna asked

"Like I said I have lots of reading to do" Bloom replied

"What can we do?" Will asked just as excited

"just relax, cause later we're going to do defiance class with Ms. Griselda" Bloom replied know Stella hated doing classes with Ms. G. cause she always picked Stella first and after she had blown up the lab; Stella was her least favorite student.

"Don't remind me! I bet she'll say Miss Stella you will be the first to show us what you got" Stella said mimicking Ms. Griselda's tone and way she would stand; all the winx burst into laugher and soon the Guardians found Stella's remark so funny that they also laughed away.

"Hey maybe they'll pick Cornelia this time first as she looks like you" Musa said which made Cornelia stop laughing both Cornelia and Stella threw pillows at her knocking her over.

"Pillow fight" Bloom declared pulling her own so did everyone else, this had been the most fun the girls had since they called themselves the winx; Will had to admit these girls were way down to earth even if they were popular and from different planets they made the Guardians feel like family and Bloom helped a lot with it.

Soon all of the girls lay on the floor exhausted from the pillow fight, it was so much fun being part of a new school that served nice breakfast and have their own rooms not to motion the whole place and everything had magic, no one cared that they did not show it nor did they freak out with it. If the Guardians didn't have this secret from their parent and could change schools they would come here without a second thought, Caleb and Matt felt the same even if they were in a school with a whole lot of boys this place was what was closest to normal for any of them.

Although Musa told them that none magical creatures or people could come through the barrier so non of their parents could come see the school's or any shops [it sucked] Bloom had to go back to earth to see her parents when it was school holidays or if she needed to get away from this world. Non of the girls told the Guardians why Bloom went back a lot but it was mostly cause something upset her and she felt like home was the right place to stay.

Will wanted to know everything about Bloom and why she always went back home, Will turned to look at Bloom lying on her bed [it was night time and everyone was sleeping peacefully] since Will's bed was next to Bloom's she could see her if she was a sleep or not; and she wasn't in fact she got up walking out on the balcony to get fresh air or to thing Flora did say she did this a lot seeing as Bloom was troubled about something a lot of the time.

Will got up then walked up to Bloom and stood next to her saying "penny for your thoughts"

"Something is not right" was all she said holding her chin in one hand well the other held her arm up. "What do you mean?" Will tried again

"I don't know but something it the air doesn't feel right like a sort of evil is coming" Bloom explained still holding her chin and faced the sky with a worried face, one that Will had not seen since she heard about the gangs problem. If this was a evil threat Will knew that she and the other Guardians and the Winx plus the guys would try destroy it; Tecna also explained that she was the most powerful fairy and people always wanted her power so her being this worried made Will wonder did the Heart bring them here to help the winx.

She didn't care as long as the Guardians helped the girls out and maybe along the way it would reveal why the heart lead them to this mysterious yet dangerous place that Tecna and Musa pointed out as it wasn't always peaceful but had wars and for some reason it began when Bloom arrived here last year.

She glance up at Bloom who signed and all through the night she hardly got sleep thinking of this new threat or evil as Bloom put it, she never told the girls until the headmistress told them; she was a good leader an all but Bloom had her ways on keeping things quiet only to protect her friends Will had to keep this in mind.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

A new problem & a new world!

Chapter 5: a mission to earth!

It had been four days since the Guardians, Matt and Caleb had attended the two different schools they had learned a lot of things like how to battle against stronger enemies, the different kinds of magic and how they can effect a fairy plus how to make your powers increase by the power of your team or group; this made all the Guardians think about their battles back in Meridian and why some things didn't go according to plan. Caleb and Matt learned this too but it hadn't made sense unless they were in battle which was soon coming true.

Today all the Guardians and the winx sat outside the school grounds none of the winx spoke one word since they were called late last night to the principles office about something important and when they returned each girl went to their room confused and angered they hardly spoke to the Guardians. Although outside they did moan at on another which was something new to the Guardians as they always looked so loving towards each other.

They sat in a park like area, Stella, Tecna and Taranee sat on the bench, Musa, Hay-Lin and Irma leaned against one of the trees next to the bench as for Bloom, Flora, Will and Cornelia they sat on the ground well Bloom lay on Flora's lap on the ground staring up at the sky. The whole time each Guardian looked at the winx they noticed not one looked at each other nor did they look at the Guardians.

Musa had her hands in her pocket of her jeans and frowned at the sky, Tecna kept looking around the grounds well doing something with her mini computer, Stella could careless as she threw her arms behind her head looking at other girls around the grounds, Flora ran her hand on Bloom's head like in a mothering-way as if she needed comfort, Bloom looked upset as her face showed it clearly. Finally Irma broke the tense silence that surrounded them.

"ok would one of you girls say something about what happen last night already!" she complained the four winx turned to face her but B. kept looking up at the sky, again silence took over but this time Musa said "looks like we having war all over again"

This made no sense to the Guardians as they stared at her confused what did she mean by that; "what do mean?" Cornelia asked

Stella looked down at Bloom saying "I'm telling you that if this turns into a battle for Magix like last year, they are not going to last but I'm more worried about you" pointing from the Guardians then to Bloom who sat up looking at the group.

"I know and this wasn't supposed to happen on our second year, plus the way things are going is making me think about my parent" Bloom said in a sad kinda tone which did not go unnoticed by the others.

"Which ones, your birth parents or your earth parents?" Flora asked

"Both" was all Bloom replied

This was strange to the Guardians, like who had two different parents and what was really disturbing the winx to make them look at the sky and the school grounds? So Will decided enough was enough they need to be filled in on what was up with their room mates.

"Would someone please tell us why everyone is so up tight?" Will finally asked tired of the secret talk about battle and enemies. All the girls sighed then each girl told them what happened last night;

Flash back….

The winx had been called to their headmistress office about something important so they went and now they stood in Ms. Faragonda's office in silence then when the old woman turned in her chair facing the winx she spoke"Girls we have a big problem and this may affect the new girls sleeping in your dorm"

"Ma'am what could be the problem?" Stella asked standing next to Bloom and Musa, with Tecna and Flora on the sides;

"the Trix had escaped out of Light rock and most likely have three other people with them as we sensed 6 strong powers, and I know the Trix will only want revenge on you girls" she replied

"But logically that prison is unbreakable" Tecna exclaimed in shock well all the girls were.

"True but somehow they got out and sadly they might come for the Dragon's flame to finish off what they started destroying Magix beginning with you Bloom" she said pointing to B. the whole time

Bloom's face went pale with fear and anger, she slammed both hands on the head Mistress table saying "but I just got them back and how will this effect Will and them we are already helping them to find a way home and all!"

"I understand this but you must understand that, but if Will or that jewel is parted from the others they are helpless as she helps transforms and gives them their full power so it is up to you girls to protect each girl plus yourselves" she said sitting back in her chair pushing her glasses up her noise.

"So they are powerless if Will doesn't transform them but is the enemy going to try split them up just to get that crystal?" Musa asked

"They might so it's up to you winx to protect them at all costs" was all Ms. Faragonda said before everyone went back to their dorm they shared with the Guardians.

End of flashback….

The Guardians could hardly believe their ears that the enemy that the winx are referring to is after the Heart and it was up to the winx to protect them like they hadn't had enough on their plat. "But that's not the worst part" Bloom said which got everyone to look at her confused

"What could be worst then you girls babysitting us?" Irma asked scared to find out

"sorry but I'm no babysitter none of us are, plus I don't think you girls need protecting as you have powers now let Bloom finish" Stella stood up and yelled out at the Guardians this made them shut up so Bloom could talk again.

"Ok Stell. you made your point but now I have to tell them what I found" Bloom said standing up Then turned to her side crossing her arms then spoke again "the reason you can't open portals anymore is cause the Seal of Phobos whatever that is, had lost the power to open them"

"What do you mean lost its power?" Cornelia said standing up followed by Will then all girls looked at her but Bloom still stood on her side not looking at them.

"In other words when you defeated that guy, the Seal lost its power too they connected somehow" Bloom replied; the Guardians now stood in shock, how could this happen? How could Ms. Lin or Caleb fail to tell them this? They looked at one another then looked at the winx which walked up to Will and Cornelia confused too but B. said nothing after this and just took one look at the girls then looked back at the sky.

"Why did you not inform us about this before telling them?" Tecna asked

"I guess sometimes I like to do things differently" Bloom replied looking at Tecna that stood next to Hay-Lin and Taranee; "well at least we found out why they can't get home" Flora said trying to back up Bloom.

"whatever, next problem how do we tell our parents we stuck on another planet, I bet we on the lost and found posters around the city" Taranee said which made everyone think hard about this new problem, but they were disturbed when a girl with short orange hair touching her shoulders, she had a green T-shirt, brown pants and pare a runners; they recognized her from one of their classes.

She stopped in front of the winx and Guardians saying "Ms. Faragonda wants all of you in her office like now!" they she ran off towards two other girls which hooked arms with hers then walked away, the Winx looked at each other with confused faces then ran off which the Guardians followed a few minutes later they stood in front of two large doors which Bloom opened pocking her head inside.

"you wanted to see us?" she asked then walked in followed by the others, the Guardians never been in this office before so it was like really cool to be in, the head Mistress turned around in her seat folding her arms on her desk then frowned at the girls.

Will and them thought they were in trouble but the winx stood there like they knew what she was going to say, Will noticed Bloom had that worry in her eyes which made the other winx nerves in this group if something was not right they all got worried causing their brave leader to try hard to find out the problem as soon as possible like how she found out about the heart.

"Girls I know you under lots of pressure but I think you know full well that these girls' parents plus the boy's parents are worrying, so I would like you to do something about it" the headmistress said firmly

"Caleb comes from another planet so he has no parents plus he stays with Hay-Lin and her family for now" Cornelia informed them

"And the other boy?" she asked raising her eyebrow at the Guardians

"Um…he stays on earth so he's parents would worry about him" Will said nerves.

"Bloom, you know earth well and your parent know of your powers so you girls can travel to earth to inform them they are fine, I know you will find a way" Faragonda said getting up walking in front of her desk.

"But ma'am what if something should go wrong, we haven't learned any new spells plus what if the enemy attacks us there. I really don't want to go through that again" Bloom said looking down.

Stella and Flora put their hands on her shoulders comforting her, Will started to put the pieces of the strange story that caused the war last year at this school together, with information from T. and M. about the whole Magix thing, Cornelia and Taranee were figuring it out too. But Hay-Lin and Irma only went over about what B. said what if something bad happen but how did her parents know she was magical? And why was B. so worried it's not like earth was a dangerous place.

"What if the guys came along, you know to make sure we ok and everything" Hay-Lin suggested with a grin on her face, the old woman thought about it then shook her head saying "no, you girls need to do this alone plus the young men are training for the battle to come which you girls will too when you return"

The Guardians felt bad that the guys couldn't come with but at least they could see their parents again but they knew that they would come back to help defeat this enemy with the others but what worried Will was what would they tell their parents? Plus would Bloom come up with something that their parents would buy. The winx walked out the office with the Guardians then made their way to the dorm room.

When they got in the room each girl grabbed their bags with some cloths, Irma and Will looked up to see Bloom throw her cloths from her closet into her bag, Flora packed hers neatly; Taranee and Hay-Lin could see Tecna and Musa packing their cloths and some other things like CD's and mini computers. Stella used her magic to pack itself the best thing the girls had seen in a long time.

Will hoped that she would learn that so she could pack her cloths and stuff away before her mom yelled at her for not tiding her room; once everyone was done packing they stood in the middle of the lounge even Kiko was coming then Bloom told Stella to teleport them to earth in the park for what reason the Guardians weren't sure but the winx held their bags and Bloom held Kiko too.

Then when Stella took her ring off and changed it into a scepter which Hay-Lin said "wow" the winx laughed then Stella made it hit the ground and just like that the group vanished into thin air.

[Earth!]

The next thing the group knew, they stood in the middle of an empty park. They felt the nice warm sun on them and the sound of cars driving by; the place where the Guardians knew so well earth their home planet.

Bloom lead the girls out the park with Stella by her side, when they reached the streets of the city it took Will, Cornelia, Taranee, Hay-Lin, Irma, Musa, Flora and Tecna a minute to check the new place they stood in; Bloom and Stella turned half way then Bloom said "welcome to Gardenia guys"

"Gardenia?" they repeated confused and amazement.

"This is your home town? It's cute" Hay-Lin said

"uh…thanks I guess oh and please try act normal no one knows anything about magic here ok" Bloom said looking straight at Stella for some reason; "oh so transforming counts" Stella said changing her ring back to normal.

Bloom and the Guardians slapped their foreheads, then Bloom said "lets just go" giving up on Stella who clearly didn't live on a planet with no magic; when they pasted building after building the Guardians felt more at home. The cars were riding around the place for work or something, people and couples laughed, talked to each other.

They kept walking on and with each step the Guardians started to think of Heatherfield, when they reached a building that looked a lot like Will's which made her miss her mom and her dormouse again. Bloom took a key from her pocket of her mini skirt then opened the door, she stood in the middle of the hall way which laid up stairs, the Kitchen and the lounge then they all dropped their bags and looked at the place.

It was almost like being back home in Will's home; it had a normal looking lounge, a old fashion but normal kind of kitchen, now they knew why Bloom's room looked much normal looking then out of the world like the other winx.

They looked at the time on the kitchen wall reading 5:00 P.M. they couldn't believe it was so late but then realized that they left Alfea at 3:00 P.M. cause they spent all morning sitting around the park thinking of the up coming battle then going to Ms. Faragonda then packed their cloths they needed.

They went and sat in the lounge in silence still looking around the place until Irma broke the silence again "you know this place looks a lot like Will's"

"So what do your parents do?" Taranee asked

"Um…mom owns a flower shop and sometimes when I come home I help out there, dad works at the fire station I see him ridding around town when riding my bike" Bloom said with a big smile on her face looking at the group.

"What are their names?" Cornelia asked

"Vanessa and Mike they pretty cool" Stella answered this time giving Bloom an elbow in the side; they sat on a two setter couch across from Will, Cornelia and Hay-Lin on the three setter. Well Taranee, Tecna, Musa and Flora sat around the floor on pillows.

Suddenly the front door opened and they all got up, they saw a young lady with short brown hair, blue pants and top with an apron on her, with high hill sandals; the woman turned to see them and saw Bloom who ran up to her then hugged her which she returned hen both pulled apart.

"Bloom it's so wonderful to see you again and Stella but School holidays aren't till next week" the woman said giving Stella a wave who returned, the group walked up to the women.

"I'll explain everything at dinner, oh and these are my friends Musa, Tecna, Flora, Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay-Lin but you know Stella already." Bloom said

"Nice to meet you girls, I'm so glad Bloom has made lots of friends" the woman said

"What you mean?" Will asked

"in Gardenia high she didn't have to many friends but I guess Alfea changed that huh honey and I think I'll order dinner tonight as I'm to tired to do anything and Bloom's not the greatest cook" the lady replied which made Bloom look sheepish.

Irma and Hay-Lin giggled at this Cornelia, Taranee and Will gave her a funny smile the winx gave her a wondering why face but they remembered how she made an omelet land on the ceiling fan and the chef got pretty mad at the girls.

"Can we have pizza?" Bloom asked giving her mom that pretty please look, which Will, Irma and Taranee gave their parent who said no most of the times; but Bloom's mom gave in saying "sure and I'll let your father know you came home with friends" she walked into the kitchen phoning Bloom's dad on the cordless phone.

Everyone liked Vanessa already even if they only met her five minutes; they went to Bloom's room placing their bags on her floor, it was small but tidy almost like the Guardians well not like Cornelia's as she was rich and that's what Stella and her had in common plus both were blond and liked gossiping and getting the latest fashion cloths in the stores.

But the others found Bloom's room was much like hers in Alfea; Irma, Will, Taranee and Cornelia sat on her bed but Hay-Lin looks at the pictures on her desks across her room, even if she wasn't rich Bloom had good things to draw. Flora and Musa sat on her window sill which was like a couch next to her window which showed a look of the town. Tecna sat on the desk chair and Stella and Bloom were talking quietly by the door.

Whenever those to were talking alone it meant they were coming up with a plan, Will and Caleb did that a lot then told the others of the plan. They looked so close almost like sisters from different planet; Bloom frowned at Stella who shook her head but before they could argue or talk more Vanessa's voice rang "honey your dad's home"

At that Bloom flew out the room down the stairs which everyone who walked down as saw Bloom hugging her dad who kissed her on her for head but when he spotted Stella he sighed.

"Hey Mr. B. how's it going?" Stella said standing next to bloom and the others behind them waving with big smiles on their faces; if the Guardians worried about meeting Vanessa they sure were more nervous with Bloom's dad as he seemed like a tough guy but in fact he was just as kind as Vanessa.

"daddy these are the other winx Tecna, Flora, Musa and these are our new friends Will, Taranee, Irma, Hay-Lin and Irma they call themselves Guardians but they not fairies exactly they just look like them" Bloom said in a sweet voice which her dad smiled greeting them and this made the Guardian less nervous.

"So you going to fill me in on what's happen" he said to Bloom who nodded telling him well they would eat.

The Pizza came with soda's, then everyone sat in silence watch Bloom explain the whole story and what lesions they learned, when she told them how they two groups fought one another in the air, she was holding her pizza and making it look like a airplane which the guardians giggled so did the winx but the two parents held each others hands on the table smiling at their daughter. She also told them about Caleb and Matt too.

Will, Irma, Taranee and Cornelia could be as open as Bloom about her powers and other things but Hay-Lin had Ms. Lin [her grandmother] to tell about the power things as she was once a Guardian and she was the one who explained the whole Guardian thing to them.

"Sounds like you having fun but are you passing your tests?" Mike asked which Bloom smiled nodding and to the Guardians agreed that Alfea's tests were way much better then Sherfield. Stella and the other winx told them that Bloom was not only getting better with her magic but she was a good leader.

This made them smile then Vanessa got up collecting the plats saying "Bloom sweetie give me a hand with the dishes" Bloom got up and helped with the dirty dishes and placed them on the counter whispering something to her mom who looked shocked and concerned.

"Girls can I have a word alone with Bloom?" Vanessa asked which everyone got up heading to B's room then closed the door. The winx started to unpack their cloths search for their night cloths; well Will asked for Hay-Lin to listen to what was happening down stairs; they all knew it was wrong to listen to other peoples conversations but not only did the Guardians wait to hear what Hay-Lin heard the winx did the same.

[Down stairs…]

Bloom stood in the kitchen washing the dishes well her dad drank coffee and her mom tidied the kitchen; "mom, dad there's more to the story that I left out" Bloom said picking a dish up turning it side ways looking at her reflection even though she couldn't see the confused faces her parents gave her, she could feel it.

"What do you mean?" her dad asked holding his cup of coffee by the handle on the table; Vanessa stopped wiping the counters to stare at their daughter.

"The Guardians and the two guys have a problem with a crystal called The Heart of Kandracar; it absorbed something called The Seal of Phobos. When they defeated this Phobos guy they lost the ability to open portals to lead them home and that not all our old enemies the Trix escaped with three other people too" Bloom explained which left her parents shocked

"We came to earth to find a place Called Heatherfield, which is were they are from but we don't know were it is and I was hoping you would know?" Bloom asked

Mike got up and went to the book shelf looking for a book which both Bloom and Vanessa looked confused but before Bloom could ask her dad laid the book down the kitchen table flipping through the pages till he found the place [book's name is Atlas Maps] Bloom looked at the book and noticed it was only two towns away from Gardenia, Bloom Smiled at her parents closing the book.

"thanks dad this helps us a lot this means a lot too me" Bloom said giving her parents a hug then finished the dishes well her parents went to bed, Bloom made her way to her bed room with the book in her hands, she opened her door and noticed everyone sitting around the room doing something, she knew they listened to what was happening but played along anyways by walking in her room closing the door then head to her desks to make a map.

By the time she finished the map everyone was fast asleep, Bloom went to bed knowing she had drawn the map, got extra money for the trip down to Heatherfield and was sure that she could take on the Trix and the new Enemy that joined them but knowing that it took all the Winx to protect the Guardians was another challenge one that had to have a lot of trust in it.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

A new problem & a new world!

Chapter 6: coming face to face with the enemy!

[In the basement of the Silver Dragon]

Ms. Lin could hardly believe what the Guardians told her about Alfea for fairies, Red Fountain for heroes and Cloud Tower for Witches and in Magix everything lived on its own energy plus how different magic can effect fairies; she was shocked to learn of this and to learn the Heart lost the ability to open portals cause of Phobos defeat something Bloom had looked up for.

All of this was something she was unknown too, cause she only knew of the Veil, the Guardians and the Battle between good and evil over the years. This other world they told about was not what she ever thought was possible fairies were things in fairy tales one that she read to Hay-Lin when she was small and grew up with that is why she was so free to anything new.

The Guardians sat alone with Ms. Lin to explain the new enemy thing and how the winx had to protect them even if they had powers, the winx had gone out to get something cold to drink and walk around cause Stella and Flora felt they needed air also Bloom knew the Guardians needed privacy with the old woman so they went out for a while.

"Grandma this enemy sounds pretty tough and the winx think we wouldn't stand a chance" Hay-Lin exclaimed sadly

"Musa said that Stella said she doesn't like the idea of baby sitting us" Taranee corrected her

"Who can blame her, I mean we are Guardians over different elements and they have to baby sit us like little kids!" Cornelia complained at the idea which reminded her of her sister.

"What do the other girls think?" Ms. Lin asked seeing Cornelia crossed her arms in frustration, Irma did the same but well sitting on the chair, Will, Taranee and Hay-Lin sat on Caleb's bed looking stressed and frustrated.

"Tecna thinks that Musa might be right as they fought these villains before last year, Flora tries to tell Stella they only helping us and we should be careful. But Bloom…" Irma stopped frowning

"Yes what about her, what does she think?" Ms. Lin asked

"she great and all but she keeps things under lid and the winx only tell us what we need to know not the whole story and I think B. is keeping something secret from us" Irma finished

"sounds like the girl has more problems on her plat and I think she is only trying to protect you and her friends" Ms. Lin said getting up staring at the five Guardians who had blank faces on; not surprising the leader would try keep everything quiet to protect her past and their safety like how Matt and Caleb are being taught by her boyfriend and his friends personally as Will said.

"But why? We can help, what could stop her from letting us in?" Taranee asked

"maybe it's something to do with what happened last year, Musa and Tecna never told us how she lost her powers or gained them back but I think that why she wants us safe so we won't lose our power" Will explained putting two and two together for them to understand better which they thought about it in silence for a well and knew that had to be what she was hiding from them Ms. Lin also took this in.

Finally Ms. Lin spoke "then you girls need to have a one on one talk with her or else you'll never know!"

"But what if she refuses to tell us what happened?" Will asked

"You figure it out, you always do" Ms. Lin said

Suddenly the basement door opened with the winx coming in; and they had different outfits on, Stella wore an orange one strap ruffled top with a pare of blue jeans and an orange belt and an arm band, a pare of dangling earrings with orange stars and wrap around high hills. Musa wore a blue and pink dress with light pink stockings and high Chinese style sandals, Flora wore a one strap green dress with blue flowers flowing from one side of her shoulder down her side of her dress with blue tassels flowing on the last flower, she also had one in her hair and wrap around blue high wore a black long sleeve with a purple T-shirt and a purple skirt and high hills boots; Bloom wore a white T-shirt with green sleeves and a blue mini jean skirt with a brown belt and sneakers with green leg warmers.

"Wow you girls look great" Hay-Lin said

"Well you should have seen the guys when they saw us" Stella said proudly

"But aren't you worried Brandon will find out guys were eyeing you?" Will asked know Matt would kill her if she walked around town in something so hot; the thought almost gave her chills.

"Na, Stella and Brandon have this thing about who gets more complements from guys and girls" Bloom answered elbow Stella in the side giggling; "it's not like you didn't like guys asking for you're number Bloom" Stella replied which made she stop laughing.

"Stella I prefer to keep my number for someone I like more then anything and those guys aren't my type anyway" Bloom pointed out

"You mean like a certain Prince with blond hair by the name of Sky" Flora teased

"very funny Flora but don't you have a certain boy with poetry you like by the name of Helia" Bloom teased back making Flora blush; this was becoming funny to see the winx tease over each others guys but guys in Heatherfield would obviously look at five hot girls like the winx who have these sexy outfits on.

"Ok enough boy talk likes get back to business" Tecna announced

"Right, show them what we found" Musa said to Tecna waving the Guardians come over to the table in the room Tecna made a digital map of Heatherfield then she explained that something was not right at an old building that was half done years ago; Bloom had sensed negative energy there and they knew the enemy was there waiting and plotting against them.

The Guardians and Ms. Lin didn't think well the winx went out they would figure out a plan to destroy their enemy and Tecna showed the red dots were them but there was only four; Taranee was going to ask but Stella cut her off; "we think two of the enemies are getting more to battle us so we decided we call in some help too"

"How?" Cornelia asked

"We calling the Specialists for help and that way you can see Caleb and Matt again" Bloom said with a smile

Will and Cornelia's faces light up by the sound of their boyfriends coming to help and so they could see them again, Bloom knew how much the Guardians missed the two boys so she decided to do something about it. Will looked at Bloom who gave her a wink then turned back to their map planning the assault.

"Stella, Cornelia and Hay-Lin will go to red Fountain to get the guys well Musa, Tecna, Taranee, Will, Irma, Flora and I will find the place and met you guys there, so we can put out plan into faze two" Bloom instructed Cornelia grateful to see her guy again also hay-Lin and Stella going with was even more exciting but hearing Bloom tell everyone what to do was not something she was use to, it normally was Will who did the instructing but the winx didn't mind listening to her plan Will also seemed open to the idea if it meant defeating your enemy.

Stella took her ring off changing it into a scepter this surprised Ms. Lin such a small thing could change into something so powerful; Stella opened a portal which was bright yellow not round and blue, Cornelia and Hay-Lin went in following Stella who went in first once they were gone so did the portal; Tecna closed the map and the winx and the Guardians walked out basement to the back door of the kitchen and went searching for this building with Bloom and Tecna in the lead.

Flora walked next to Musa behind Bloom and Tecna; Will, Taranee and Irma were sure that this battle could be more then just another battle for everyone it could be a battle that might end up with someone badly hurt or losing their powers which made them think back on how they would ask Bloom about how she lost her powers.

After walking a blocks and guys whistling at the four winx they arrived at this creepy building which was in ruins [it was going to be a museum but something happened so it was left undone] Bloom shivered as a wind blow through her hair, like a ghost went through her they others soon felt it too; as they waited outfit the building for Cornelia, Stella and Hay-Lin and the guys Will walked up to Bloom who leaned against the tree well other were sitting around the big boulders.

"B. what wrong?" Will asked seeing a troubled look on Bloom's face as she looked at the building next to them; "nothing don't worry Will I'm fine" Bloom replied not taking her eyes off the building.

"You scare of what could happen in the fight?" Will tried again

"No, just wondering if my plan will work like everyone thinks it will" Bloom answered

"The winx?" Will figured it was them, she nodded the way Bloom leaned against the tree with her hands behind her back and one leg leaning on it too; she almost looked like Hay-Lin when she was bored. Will looked around seeing Flora teaching Irma how to shape her water into things; well Taranee and Tecna were going their the planes with Musa.

It was silence in the air that gave Will worries ones that showed clearly in Bloom's eyes, Will leaned against the tree like Bloom so both can have a leader to leader talk. Bloom looked at her for the first time seeing what she was doing; "what on your mind W." Bloom asked Will and called her for the first time W.

"How did you lose your powers?" Will asked but silence took the stage as Bloom looked down at her feet. "It's a long story so I'll put it in short for you" Bloom said

"The Trix used my parents to steal my powers and the winx weren't around so I was alone plus I was very new to my powers too" Bloom said in a short but angered way; Will could never imagine what she would do if someone would use her mom for her power over the heart.

"So you gave it to them?" Will asked

"no, I fought as hard as I could and in the end they trapped me in ice and sucked them right out of me" Bloom said angered and frowned at Will; "how'd you get them back?" Will ask never wanting her powers to be sucked out of her like Phobos almost did in their last battle.

"My sister told me, I never lost them I just got so lost in my dough's that I believed I did and after seeing things I been though the whole year I knew she was right and just like that my power came back to life with more determination to finish the Trix off for good or so we believed" Bloom explained from her big smile pasted on her face it turned upside down at the last part; if only Will could have seen how powerful Bloom really was cause at school she never showed her full power just a small bit.

Suddenly the bright yellow light appeared with Stella, Cornelia and Hay-Lin coming out first then the 6 boys followed Will ran up to Matt and hugged him, when she pulled out her hug she could see Matt's arms a bit bigger then before and so were Caleb's even if he did battles in Meridian this school did much more for him.

Taranee and Irma hugged Caleb and Matt and stared in amazement, they turned to see Musa and Riven standing together, Timmy and Tecna, Flora and the hansom young man named Helia who held her by the arms, Stella and Brandon never let go of each others hands, Bloom and Sky hugged then Bloom got to business which Sky followed so did everyone else.

"ok faze two, we split in pares to search the building cause it's a big place and Tecna has some kind of device so we can contact each other; ok Tecna, Taranee and Timmy your together, Irma Flora and Helia your another, Musa, Hay-Lin and Riven you together, Cornelia, Stella, Caleb and Brandon you together, Will, Matt, Sky and I are together; any question?" Bloom looked at everyone who liked the idea mostly the girl who each got a guy with them.

"Yeah, when did you come up with this plan anyway?" Riven asked who got a elbow in his side and a hard one at that by Musa; "unlike you Riven I tended to sense thing" Bloom smirked

"She's got you their buddy" Brandon said which Stella also smirked

"whatever let's just do this" Riven said annoyed with the girls and Bloom; they split into their different team s but Will changed the girls into their Guardian forms before splitting up, which the guys stared in amazement a few minutes they were short young girls next they tall as the winx and hotter woman then before.

The winx decided to wait till they change into their outfit cause transformed or not their powers were the same unlike the Guardians. So as the five teams entered the building in different area's everyone searched for this unknown enemy who called for help.

[Irma, Flora and Helia]

Irma, Flora and Helia had walked for a well now and no sign of the enemy in fact Helia put his sward away still following them and Flora seemed more then worried why it was so quiet too quiet for Irma's likes.

"the silence here is making me feel very uncertain" Flora said holding onto the gadget Tecna made close to her chest Helia had noticed this and place a hand on her shoulder which made her relax somehow, only if Irma could get a guy like him cause Martian Tubbs was not brave or so much loving no he was a pain in her butt even if he would try and act brave it would be Irma defending him not him defending her.

Suddenly they stopped due to a large thud ahead and a shadow in front, Helia pulled out his weapon ready to fight but all that they saw a woman with long white hair and a full blue suit with the letter I in the middle of her outfit and who wore capes besides the guys. But then another came out and Irma knew by the black haired four legged spider creature it could only be Miranda.

Flora transformed into her pink dress and gloves and short boots with green wings shaped like leaves, Helia stood in the middle of Irma and Flora so they could fight as one but sadly Irma had a fight with the Icy witch with Helia helping Flora went all flowers and vines on Miranda which looked like Flora had the upper hand but fight Icy was not as easily fought and Irma began to realize why the winx were all protective of the Guardians as Icy was almost over powering Irma. Water and Ice were the same and at times like this she wished she had Taranee's power.

[Tecna, Taranee and Timmy]

Taranee was not one to like separating from the other but it was Bloom's plan her call, Tecna and Timmy were not as happy cause of the fact one Guardian, one fairy and one hero was not the best way to go cause as good as Timmy may be Taranee knew he had no powers and if he were knocked out or something Taranee and Tecna would be pretty much easily bet.

To make things worse Tecna was holding the contact device if need, Tecna and Timmy were going on about how close the enemy was and how strong they could be not that Taranee wanted to know even if she would battle them it didn't bring comfort or anything.

Suddenly a thud was hear and two figures come out the shadows one was a woman with long brown hair and a purple outfit and the letter D in the middle of her outfit, the other figure was not one Taranee liked at all it was an ogre that smelled almost as bad as Blunk. Tecna transformed into her purple fairy out fit with green wings, Timmy got out his lazar gun, Taranee readied herself for the fight and soon Taranee was facing the brown haired witch who like making doubles of her self and making Timmy and her dizzy but they both tried to fight hard, Tecna was taking on the ogre not suspiring it hit her against the wall and Timmy going to her aid well Taranee face off both the creature and the witch this was bad.

[Musa, Riven and Hay-Lin]

Hay-Lin enjoyed the idea of a surprise attack and that Musa and Riven hadn't stop arguing about how Bloom's plan was bad for all different reasons, Hay-Lin placed her hands behind her back walking along with the device in her hands after Musa almost threw it at Riven's head for insulting Bloom's master plan calling it "total suicide" if only she had a video camera this would be one hell of a video of the hardest couple to work with.

"Riven, this plan is also for you guys to spend alone time with us!" Musa yelled which almost echoed through the halls being as abandoned as ever with only the winx, guardians and the guys inside it.

"Sorry for that thoughtful thought but splitting everyone up was not something us heroes call good tactic" Riven Exclaimed

If they weren't any louder Hay-Lin could have barely hared someone clapping and laughing which made the couple stop fighting and stare blankly at who it was and to their dismay, it was two figure one woman with bluish–purplish curly hair and a short pink dress with stockings, and boots and the letter S in the middle of her dress. The other was one Hay-Lin never seen before in her life and troll that smelled bad.

Musa had transformed into her own pink dress with long boots reaching under her knees, head phones on her head and ribbon wrapped around her arm and her four thin wings. Riven went first pulling out his sword and tried to attack the troll but he was thrown back into the wall but he got up and tried it again this time with Musa's help but still no use.

Hay-Lin went up against Stormy as both had similar powers and it seemed the witch enjoyed hay-Lin's power struggle against hers. Tornado against harsh winds.

If anything the woman had very bad flying practice as Hay-Lin easily dodged her attacks before it hit hay-Lin.

[Stella, Cornelia, Brandon and Caleb]

Cornelia, Stella and the two guys had been walking for a while now and there was no sign of any enemy or any kind of threat besides small spiders. Finally Stella had enough of it; "I'm taking a break my feet are killing me and we haven't seen a thing for an hour now" Stella complained sitting down on a large rock. Cornelia did the same but sat next to Caleb which Brandon did the same sitting next to Stella.

Stella held the little device to contact the others, Brandon put his arm around Stella who put hers around his waist, this couple was the probably the toughest couple to break up thanks to their love; Cornelia felt Caleb's arm around her waist and smiled at this; but something about the quietness was making Cornelia worry, where's the threat? Why was it all to quiet? And why didn't anyone hear something from the other? Something was way off about this and everyone knew.

"It's too quiet" Caleb said looking around as a Rebel Leader he knew when things were not right and this wasn't it was way to quiet for his likes.

"Caleb, you're just to up tight" Stella said in a teasing tone which Caleb glared back at her.

"What up with Bloom and Sky?" Caleb asked which Cornelia also wanted to know but Brandon and Stella looked at each other unsure how to answer that; "yeah she only gave him a quick then went back to the mission what's up with that?" Cornelia asked

"Um…that's something Stella could answer better then I can" Brandon said rubbing the back of his head

"They have problems in their relationship to sort out and ones that they still haven't talked about" Stella answered looking at Brandon sad; suddenly to figures appeared from the shadows which made everyone jump up looking to who it was.

The first was a dog or looked like it as it's bones showed through it skin and saliva drooled down his mouth with teeth as sharp as knives Cornelia and Caleb knew who it belong to but the other one holding the dog was a man in a robe of yellow and green and long blond hair tied in a pony.

He changed into a great-snake-man-creature.

Stella screamed in horror seeing this, but soon as the guy released the dog it went straight for Brandon; Stella changed into her fairy outfit, orange pare of glittery shorts up to her thighs, her top was the same but held on one strap, boots that reached her knees and her hair pulled into two pony tales like Hay-Lin's and 6 wings on her back.

Finally changed her ring into a scepter and shot the dog on the side with a ray on sun light that surprise Cedric but why Stella and Brandon dealt with the great strong dog, Cornelia and Caleb dealt with Cedric to his delight after what happened in meridian.

"Don't dare try hurt my Brandon you over grown mutt!" Stella yelled at the dog from the air, Brandon managed to get up to help his love but the dog jump up in the air knocking Stella hard to the ground, the dog slowly can towards her and she screamed in fear if Brandon had not tried to wrestled with the creature.

Caleb and Cornelia weren't having it so easy with Cedric after he threw Cornelia hard against the wall hurting her. So Caleb had to deal with Cedric by him self.

[Bloom, Will, Matt and Sky]

Will could not stop admiring Matt's knew muscular body and how much he changed in a few weeks, she thank Sky for the personally training but he seemed to have a hard time speaking with Bloom.

"Wow my band boy is more mucho" Will said to Matt who laughed at her

"Well you can thank Sky and Brandon for that, I'm lucky Caleb got Riven because I would've been to badly hurt to walk the next day" Matt replied

"Yeah you're boy can be determined to beat me when it comes to you" Sky said back to Will who blushed this made Bloom, Sky and Matt laugh

"True but I want to help Will battle bad guys like you do with the winx" Matt said back to Sky, this made all of them come to a halt and turn to stare at him. "Matt you know its way to dangerous for you to fight along side with us and I love you too much to let you get hurt" Will said and suddenly notice Bloom looking down upset Sky must have noticed this.

"Bloom what's wrong?" Sky asked

"nothing, I'm just wondering were our enemy is cause I can sense they close and the girls haven't contacted us" Bloom said looking up at him something in her eyes must of said when will you tell me you love me. Sky could see this but would not answer her question and looked to Matt for help.

"you don't have to worry about you're friends my dear, they already battling for their lives" a deep voice came from the shadows they turned around to see a two figures Matt and Will knew all to well, the first was a young man with a robe and long blond-whitish hair and the other was a freaky looking grim ripper with a green chain in his hands.

Matt, Will, Sky and Bloom stared in horror as if they landed in a bad movie; "what are you talking about Phobos?" Will asked angered to see his again.

"You know this guy Will?" the red head asked pointing her thumb at Phobos which studied the girl and could sense her power level was much powerful the Keeper of the Heart for a small girl.

"Bloom met our enemy we thought we defeated" Will replied

"Boy, your enemy is a guy in a robe and need of a hair cut and has a grim riper for a side kick" Bloom crossed her arms with a smirk on her face looking at Phobos who found the girl less then funny.

"You sound like Stella" Sky whispered which made the girl cover her mouth.

"Well my dear you like making fun of royals then how about I teach you a lesson how to respect one" Phobos said then shot a beam at Bloom.

"Fire wall" she yelled placing her hands in front of her as the beam just bounced off the shield, after she put the shield down she yelled out "BLOOM MAGIC WINX" her cloths changed into a mini light blue skirt and top, boots and gloves with two blue wings on her back and a tiara on her head.

She landed on the ground and Phobos saw the tiara and knew she was a princess from what kingdom that was unknown. She frowned at him her blue eyes at matched her outfit showed she was not afraid of him and her boyfriend pulled his blue sword and shield out standing next to her followed by Will and her boy.

This was going to be fun, the fairy took a step forward; "what have you done to my friends!" she demanded

"The same thing I'm going to do to you little Princess" Phobos said in a smirk

Before Bloom could ask another question Tracker threw his chain towards her, she tried to block it with her arms but it hit her and caused her to go flying into the wall and landed with a thud.

Matt went to check on Bloom well Will and Sky fought the Tracker, Phobos slowly went over to Bloom but Matt took out his sword to defend Bloom as she was slowly getting to her feet; "you stay away from her" Matt threatened know he was strong enough like Sky but he would try and even with him trying to attack Phobos he only got attacked by Phobos beam and knocked into the wall with a small rock hit him on the head knocking him out cold.

Bloom's eyes widen when she saw Matt bleeding on the head thanks to the rock but when she turn her head, she was face to face with Phobos and their faces inches away; she back away into the wall staring in horror.

"Now my dear I hear you got a power that is more powerful then any other fairy" Phobos said placing one hand next to Blooms shoulder but she just glared at him standing up straight with her hands on her sides ready to hit him with her fire balls.

"What if I do, it's not like you're ever getting it but in attack" Bloom hissed

"but I am going to get it one way or another princess" Phobos said leaning forward which Bloom placed her hands on his chest and used her power to knock him away from her which he almost landed on the ground.

Bloom took to the air and frowned at him "first off I'm not a princess really and second I'll kill you before you get my powers" Bloom warned creating a fire ball in her hands and threw it at Phobos which he dodged and hit the Tracker instead.

Sky and Will looked up to see the fire ball that made the tracker disappear came from Bloom who was trying to hit Phobos who was flying up in the air like Bloom but without wings.

"Thanks B." Will said then rushed over to Matt to try clean up the small blood pour down his face, Sky could only watch is girlfriend fight an enemy who wanted nothing more then her power like the Trix.

"You pretty strong for a young fairy and I like a good challenge" Phobos disappeared and when Bloom looked around he came up behind her then used an energy spell to drain the power out of her and all she could do is scream.

"What are you doing? Let me go" Bloom demanded trying to get free well feeling her power slowly leave her, Bloom felt dizzy and almost sick, when Will hit Phobos with a pink beam and his Spell lose it's grip on Bloom.

Sky saw Bloom losing the strength to fly and in a few second she began to fall with such speed that when Sky caught her, he fell to hiss knees holding her in his arms; her once fairy outfit changed back to her mini skirt and top with small heart and leggy socks, high hill sneakers. Her face went pale almost white and Phobos just laughed saying "we'll met again little girl and your power will be mine; before he disappeared leaving Will, Matt standing around Sky who held Bloom bridal style.

"You think he stole any of her powers?" Matt asked leaning on Will for support

"I hope not, cause if he did this battle has got a bit more harder" Will replied

"We need to get her some help, I can hardly feel a pulse" Sky said looking at his poor girlfriend but yet he never told her how he really felt for her. Sky did want Bloom to be his girlfriend and tell the whole magical dimension she was his.

But the way she looked in his arms was close to deaths door step; so after the winx and Guardians and the guys met up with each other and their enemy vanish in the middle of battle for some reason they all head to the Silver Dragon.

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

A new problem & a new world!

Chapter 7: there final battle in Meridian!

[In hay-Lin's room]

After a very hard battle in the old building with the enemy, Bloom had recovered after a day of unconsciousness and was placing the length of Hay-Lin's room and the only one there was Ms. Lin and Kiko he also placed next to Bloom.

"My dear what are you thinking?" Ms. Lin asked

"you said there was a princess in Meridian right then we best inform her of this or Phobos might give her a surprise attack" Bloom replied looking at the old woman which seemed to agree with Bloom and just then the winx, Guardians and the 7 boys came in waiting for what Bloom has to say.

"Will you need to open a portal to Meridian like now" Bloom said to Will surprise the heart started to glow pink and a blue portal opened for the very first time in a long time. Bloom took Kiko in her arms and grabbed Will's hand then both walked into the portal followed by the boys.

When they reached the other side none of the winx or the specialists could believe such beauty before them Caleb lead them to the castle then they slowly entered with many stares at how the Winx were dresses cause they weren't used to seeing such beautiful girls in such revealing outfits. The blond loved the stares and even whispered to Cornelia "even in a weird place like this we get guys staring at us like goddess"

The girls could only laugh but stopped in a throne room but what shocked them was a girl with long blond hair with two brads on the sides and a blue gown and a silver band like tiara on her head. But what shocked her was how old she was her age probably was fourteen to Tecna.

The place was beautiful it was surrounded by flowers that Flora smiled when the princess came down and hugged the Guardians, Matt and Caleb with joy saying "oh I'm so glad you ok last I heard you were gone into a mysteries yellow portal and haven't heard from you since but who are they" the princess pointed to the beautiful five girls in hot outfits and the cute guys standing behind them.

"These are the winx they fairies this is Musa, Tecna, Flora, Stella and Bloom their brave leader" Will introduced them who just waved

"This is the specializes Riven, Timmy, Brandon, Helia and Prince Sky" Caleb introduced the five guys who saluted

"Please to meet you girls and guys but why are you here?" Eylon asked

"Your enemy Phobos, Cedric, Miranda and the Tracker are coming here for revenge thanks to the help of the Trix our worst enemy" Bloom said in anger

"This is not possible how could they escape our prison" one of the Guards said which was Caleb's friend Aldarn. "Well they did and Phobos and I have a little fight to finish" Bloom said with her fists on her sides which did not go unnoticed Eylon wondered what her brother did to this girl to want revenge so badly.

Suddenly two guards ran in "Princess your brother is here and his not alone we couldn't hold him back" the one guard said

"Girls its time we show him who's boss" Tecna declared

Before anyone could stop them the five ran out the room racing towards the enemy with the guys behind them, the Guardians, Matt, Caleb and Eylon ran out they saw the five girls standing in their fairy outfits with the boys next to them.

"You may have stole some of my power but there is one thing you forgot Phobos" Bloom said stepping forward

"And what is that my dear" Phobos said

"I'm the keeper of the flame and no one can take my powers away" Bloom declared then threw a large fire ball at Phobos knocking him to the ground "you should have known better" Bloom said

Suddenly Icy threw ice crystals at Stella who stepped backwards "you should not have done that!" Stella hissed then flew up followed by Flora, Tecna and Musa they fought the Trix well Bloom fought Phobos and the guys fought the Tracker his dog thing, Miranda and Cedric.

Eylon watched these people fight as one even if the guys weren't magical like the others; the fairies each did their own kind of Magic Musa made to speakers on the side of Darcy and Stormy saying "sonic blast" everyone on the ground had to block their ears cause of how loud it was but it was cut short when the three witches combined their power to make a powerful tornado trapping the four winx inside with Flora in the middle and the others around her.

Hay-Lin wanted to help but Caleb stopped her as the other Guardians and Eylon watched in horror; suddenly the winx grabbed each others hands and the color of the tornado changed with golden static around it. The Guardians remember professor Wizgiz telling them that the power of your team can over come any enemy stronger then yourself which is what the winx had just done.

"Icy I think we should leave that spell looks pretty powerful" Darcy said

"No joking, they turned my tornado in something else" Stormy said

"I'm not leaving till I've got the Dragon's flame" Icy said flying over to Phobos who was fighting Bloom in pure anger.

Stormy and Darcy were stuck in the tornado and before everyone knew it both witches landed on the ground out cold and the four winx came out the tornado then went over to Bloom's side; the rebels had never seen such team work or such power before the guys had already got Miranda down and trackers dog but now it was just the tracker and Cedric.

Helia held the tracker with strange strings well Sky and Brandon did a slice and dice on the tracker turning him into nothing but bones. The three boys gave a high five well running to help Riven and Timmy with Cedric and after tying him down and trapping him in a strange cage with no way out they could only watch their girls battle.

"Hope the girls beat them cause I don't want Bloom to go back home" Sky said which Riven and Brandon put their hand on his shoulders; "don't worry buddy you know Bloom can handle this and plus she has you to come back too" Brandon said

"Yeah anyway I only hope this Phobos guy never took too much of her power" Riven said

They all watched the winx a line putting out their hands creating some kind of spell; the Guardians, Matt, Caleb and Eylon stood next to the boys looking up when they heard the winx yell out.

"WINX COMBINE CONVERGINCE!" just like that the giant ball of power was sent to Phobos and Icy knocking them to the ground neither of them moved and in joy the winx gave a high five then slowly flew down and changed back into their normal cloths.

Each winx went to hug their boyfriends. "So I take it the battle is finished" Riven asked

"You bet it Riven" Musa replied

Bloom and Sky looked at each other then at the others; "so what's next?" Stella asked holding Brandon by the waist. "You people come to our royal ball to thank you for your serves for saving us" Eylon said

"When is this royal ball thing?" Tecna asked

"Tonight if you are willing to stay a well" Caleb's friend said which the winx smiled

"we just have one more thing to do first" Bloom said then the five fairies went over to the enemy and stood in a circle and chanted some words and before anyone knew it Cedric, Phobos, Miranda, the Trix and the tracker plus his mutt were gone.

The winx let go then walked up to their guys smiling; "what did you girls do to them?" Taranee asked

"Let's just said they gonna spend a lot of time in a place with no magic and lots of peace in the air" Flora said then giggled which the others did too.

Everyone was glad thing were back to normal but Bloom had one more then to do well all the winx had too; Kiko flew up to Bloom who cradled him in her arms "ready to go back hey?" she asked him and to everyone's surprise he nod and smiled Matt knowing a lot about pet was still getting use to Kiko smiling, dancing to cheer Bloom up or flying that was not what animals did well not in his book.

Bloom turned to Stella "open a portal in the park in Heatherfield" Stella nodded then with a change of her amazing ring into a scepter she opened a bright yellow portal and the guys went in first followed by the winx.

Bloom told Matt, Caleb and the Guardians to go in which they did then Bloom smiled at the people and the princess saying "you'll make a great queen one day" and before Eylon could stop her she was gone with her friends and the Guardians Eylon wondered if that girl was right cause she wanted nothing more then to be a great queen of Meridian.

[In Heatherfield park]

A portal opened and the 7 boys and 10 girls came out then Sky told them they had to leave to get back to Red Fountain the girls kissed and hugged their boyfriend's goodbye then they disappeared with the help of Stella sending them back to Magix.

"So what now B?" Musa asked

"we finish our last mission and it's taking our Guardians and boys back home" Bloom smiled to hear this all of the Guardians smiled wanted to see their families again after a long time even Matt missed his Mom and dad even Nigel but Caleb only wanted to stay in Magix to train more like the specializes but he couldn't so Bloom gave each winx a paper and told Hay-Lin and Caleb to go with Musa, Cornelia goes with Stella, Taranee go with Tecna, Irma head with Flora well Matt and Will come with Bloom.

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

A new problem & a new world!

Chapter 8: when goodbyes turn out harder then planed!

[In Heatherfield…]

The plan was simple the winx had the piece of paper to prove or make it look like the Guardians and the two boys being chosen to go visit a school in another country, Bloom was use to lying to people about the whole magic thing pretending she was normal like people believed.

But her friends Flora, Stella, Tecna and Musa had lots to learn about none magical beings and earth the fact that she was brought up in Gardenia were people believed in no magic or fairies so this was nothing new. She gave the winx the last chance to say goodbye to the Guardians, Caleb and Matt each one had gone to the places they went to inform their parents they were somewhere safe so there was no need for a lost and found papers around the city.

[Stella & Cornelia]

Stella went to Cornelia's pent house they hadn't said one word since leaving the park and Cornelia wanted to break the silence in the air. "So what are you going to do after I'm back home?"

"Met up with the others back in the park then finally go on a date with Brandon like he promised me before Bloom phoned us about you guys arrived" Stella replied with dreamy eyes and her hands together; Cornelia could only wish Caleb would do the same at time she envied Stella and Brandon's love but then again Caleb was still learning the meaning of earth ways so she would have to wait until he understood what love meant.

Suddenly the two stood at the foot of the Hales pent house and when Stella knocked they were greeted by a little blond girl who threw herself in Cornelia's arms when she got sight of her older Sister when both sisters entered followed by Stella the mother and father were home and when the little girl called them both hugged Cornelia; Stella had to turn her face away at the sight of the family.

When they parted Cornelia caught sight of Stella having tears that she tried to hide after placing the paper in the fathers hand who looked a little surprised at the beautiful blond goddess was about to cry but acted bravely. "Why are you crying?" he asked which the family turned to the girl.

"I'm not crying sir…it's just something flew in my eye and I'm happy Cornelia is back home with a wonderful family" she replied putting a smile on her face to show nothing of sadness.

"Well thank you for bring her back, would you like to stay for dinner dear" the mother asked which surprised Stella who wanted to leave but Cornelia and Lillian insisted. So she nodded politely, "I'd be honored" she said in a royal tone which surprised the family who just accepted her for an ordinary girl.

[Flora & Irma]

Irma noticed Flora was looking at the paper in sadness; "what's up Flo?" Irma asked Flora who knocked her out what thought she was going through.

"nothing it's just funny how we only known you for so little time and now we have to say goodbye" there was a sadness in her voice that was plan clear; "yeah and everything seems to pass so fast" Irma replied placing her hands in her pockets.

They arrived at the Lairs place and Flora knocked only to be greeted by an over whelmed mother and son; she pulled Irma in a loving hug who returned it the boy hugged her too then her father came to see his daughter home with a lovely brown haired girl who looked a little sad.

"Irma you're home at last" he said holding her in a bare hug when they broke Flora gave the paper to him smiling "like I promised she would return and here's something to show where she was" Flora said with a kind smile

"Thank you, we did miss her like crazy" the mother said which Flora gave a little giggle; Flora was about to leave when someone stopped her "would you please stay for dinner as a thank you" the father said

"I don't know my friends and I were head back home but I guess maybe a small meal would be nice" Flora considered wondering if Bloom wouldn't mind; so just like that Flora and the Liars went inside to have a small meal like the mother said, the father could not wonder were did a girl like this have so much peace in her.

Irma was just plain glad she didn't have to say goodbye to Flora so soon.

[Tecna & Taranee]

Taranee didn't know what to say to Tecna knowing this might as well be their last time to see each other and frankly they got on so fast due to home much they loved learning or computers hack you could almost say they like sisters from different planets.

Tecna had read the paper Bloom gave her several times and it seemed as if she was trying to go over it in case Taranee's mom asked for more proof being a judge and all was something she did a lot.

"T. what are you planning to do once you met up with the others?" Taranee asked

"Timmy and I plain on working on something to figure out how the Trix got out why? She asked

"guess I just wanted to know why you aren't to sad about us going back home" Taranee said staring at Tecna who seemed displeased at this; "I am, but this has to be done and there's nothing we can do about it" she said in a sad tone but normal at the same time.

They arrived at the Cook's place and as Tecna knocked the door opened to a surprised Brother, for the first time Taranee never was so glad to see her older brother, he called the parents which ran to the door the mother was the first to hug Taranee then her dad, her brother gave her a brotherly hug then looked up noticing the purple haired girl with a smile on her face.

Peter had never met a sexy girl with purple hair, she handed the mother the paper she held then stepped forward "I had promised your daughter would return and I'm a girl of my word" she said in a tone he couldn't quiet figure out.

"Thank young lady but why are you acting so personal" the father asked

"What are you talking about? I always speak like this although my friends think other wise" Tecna rolled her eyes at Stella's comments about her being a computer genius; "well thank you would you like to stay with us for a meal as a thanks" Peter said which the girl raised a eye brow at the boy.

"I don't mean to be rude but I think Taranee would rather spend time with her family then have someone joining in her family time" Tecna said looking down at her feet

"But Tecna this might be the last time we see each other again" Taranee quickly begged her friend to stay for one last time; she looked up with a sad smile.

"that's true but Bloom said we take you home then we head back home" Tecna reminded her the father and mother looked at each other confused but the brother thought how could a person just drop their friend off then leave without a thank you token.

"Please it would mean a lot if you stay just a little well to thank you for taking care of my sister" Peter tried

"Alright but I should inform my friends that I'm staying for a well" she said which they were all pleased and so they all head inside.

[Musa, Caleb & Hay-Lin]

Caleb and Hay-Lin watched Musa walk and read at the same time they hadn't said a word after they left the park and frankly it bothered them to see the fairy of music quiet with sadness written all over her face they weren't to far from the Silver Dragon and they knew as soon as they were dropped of Musa would disappear in the darkness of the night.

"You haven't said one word since we left the park what's the matter?" Caleb asking boldly

"I can't believe that this is our last time together and it not something I like to see people leave" she said looking them

"Did someone leave you once Musa?" Hay-Lin asked which she nodded slowly "my mother" was all she said

"When did she leave you?" Caleb asked

"she died when I was 4 so me and dad faced the world alone and it scares me to see people leave" she told them which made them feel guilty and sad to have asked her such a question Caleb thought she didn't want Musa not died he wasn't going to ask how neither was Hay-Lin luckily they reached the Silver Dragon then entered when the father saw his little free sprite girl run up to him tears filled his eyes even seeing Caleb made him wonder what could keep them away until his eyes fell on Musa.

"thank you dear you brought our only daughter back how can we thank you" he said but before Musa could reply Hay-Lin's mom and grandma came up behind them then the mother hugged her little girl well Ms. Lin winked they turned to Musa who gave them a paper telling about her where a bouts

"You don't have to thank me with anything besides I should leave" Musa turned not wanting to face the Lin family or Caleb who stood next to Ms. Lin just as she was about to exit the father grabbed her by the arm turning her around to see tearful eyes.

"But we have to repay you for being them back" he insisted

"sir it was my mission to bring them back now it is compete and anyway Hay-Lin needs some time with her family she did miss you a lot" Musa replied holding tears that threatened to come out but as much as she tried to get away Ms. Lin had a way to get her to stay for a old fashioned Chinese Meal which reminded her of her dad and her mom back when things were so perfect.

She agreed but only for the meal as she had to get to her friends plus she would call them to inform them of this.

"Thank you sir and again it was just my mission to return little Hay-Lin back to her loving family" Musa said with a grateful smile.

[Bloom, Matt & Will]

Matt held Will's hand well they walked in the dark next to a leader of tough fairies ready to face her most toughest challenge saying goodbye to her new friends, she held a paper in her hands looking at it Kiko had sat on her shoulder looking worried. They had noticed her shed a tear that dropped on the paper but recovered from it know she wouldn't give them the thought of her crying.

They were walking to Will's place first for some reason, they were only feet away from her place when Bloom stopped which surprised them then turned around taking a breath in then out. "Guess this is the end" she said

"What are you talking about B?" Matt asked

"I mean once I drop Will and you off, I plan on heading to Gardenia to try get use to the feeling of this moment" Bloom replied taking Kiko in her arms hugging him, Matt could see the little guy looked at his owner with sad eyes the little creature was able to show his feelings like a human unlike Mr. Huggles cause he was a pixie pet whatever that meant.

"But what about the winx? Aren't you going to let them know you went back to Gardenia" Will asked

"of course then Kiko and I will catch the bus and head home" she replied then turned to walk up the steps of Will's apartment; Matt and Will walked up behind her with concerned faces about this goodbye. She knocked on the door and to their surprise both Matt's parents and Will's mom was standing by the door.

Both mothers grabbed their child into a loving hug well the dad looked at the lovely red headed girl with her pet bunny in her arms like she was about to cry but put a smile on. She handed him and Susan a paper to prove their children were on this special trip.

"I promised they would return shortly but I have to leave now" Bloom said walking out the place and down the steps before Will ran out to her stopping her by calling her name she turned to her side looking at Will.

"You can't just leave with out saying goodbye" Will said

"I'm not one for goodbyes" Bloom replied holding Kiko tightly in her arms that the little creature hugged her back to Matt's parents and Susan this was not normal and for a brave girl she sure was trying to act strong before bursting in tears. Then suddenly her phone rang she took it out her phone out her skirt pocket and answered.

"Hello?" she said turning her back on Will

"hey it's me, the girls are staying at Hay-Lin's, Taranee, Cornelia and Irma's place for a thanks meal we just wanted to let you know" a voice said Matt, his parent, Will and Susan now standing next to Will hear them say.

"Stella I know I said I would met you guys in the park but I've decided to return to Gardenia to think" Bloom said turning a strand of hair around her finger.

"Alright but call me when you want me to pick you up and I'll let the girls know you not coming back with us" the voice said calmly

"you're the best Stella, gotta go now bye" Bloom said closing her phone after the girl on the phone said goodbye then Bloom turned to face the two families putting her phone away; "guess this is goodbye maybe one day we'll met again" Bloom said

"You really have grown attached to my daughter haven't you?" Susan asked which the girl looked down "yes Mrs. Vandom and I'm grateful to met her and her friends" she replied Susan lifted her chin which Bloom looked surprised at her, this time Matt and his parents came out the house standing next to Susan well Matt held Will in a hug cause she was close to crying.

"You even did give us a chance to thank you" Mrs. Olsen said

"you don't have too ma'am" Bloom said after Susan let go of her chin looking shocked at the girl the bunny jumped on Bloom's shoulder holding her by her neck; "for a girl who grew so close to our kids you sure are acting brave cause I can see you want to cry" Susan said which made Bloom look away.

"She is a strong leader of a group of girls mom" Will said which made Bloom smile at her

"And does you group have a name or a logo?" Ms. Olsen asked wonder how this girl could be a leader even if she acted like it "we are known as the Winx Club" she pulled a paper out from her pocket then gave it to Kiko who held it up at their amazement this girl was gifted in drawing.

"Wow B. it's cool" Matt said

Kiko gave it to Will then jumped back into Bloom's arms, Will was grateful for it; "sorry but I really need to leave the night bus will leave shortly but it was good to Met the parents of Will and Matt" Bloom said giving them a wave then turned around running away into the night before they could say anything else, the only thing they saw was long red hair flowing then she was gone. They head inside and Will let her tears fall well Matt tried to comfort her.

"Will why are you so sad?" Mrs. Olsen asked

'the thing is she wasn't just my friend she was my roommate and she did so much for us well we were there, her friend on the phone bought us a whole lot of cloths and Bloom helped Matt and Caleb in a all boys school plus us and well she showed me how to be a better leader to my friends" Will cried out which made Mrs. Vandom wonder if she should stop the girl from leaving to say thank you before she got to the bus.

"Then let's go thank her before she leaves this made the parents nod, well Matt and Will stared in shock but agreed they raced to their cars then rode to the station. It wasn't to far from Will's place, they got out their cars running to the station only to see Bloom on the bus with her pet on her shoulder; she was crying it was plain to see the bus took off but Mrs. Vandom wasn't going to give up on her daughters friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

A new problem & a new world!

Chapter 9: final goodbyes!

[Coming in Gardenia…]

The winx had gone back to Alfea and told Ms. Faragonda, Bloom went home to have time to think, so Will phone her fellow Guardians and Caleb to join Matt and her to head to Gardenia to say thanks to Bloom for her help and Matt's parents plus Will's mom went along to thank the strange girl with a strange Bunny.

Will also brought Mr. Huggles to show Bloom her pet; so as Irma, Taranee and Hay-Lin went with Will and her mom in one car, Cornelia, Caleb and Matt with Matt's folks in the other. When the two families road into the town they noticed a large sign say [WELCOME TO GARDENIA] ok last time the Guardians hadn't seen it but now they did.

They noticed the small town and the people walking around some walked as a loving couple some men walked their dogs; teens riding scooters adult road cars. Susan liked this town it was small but very busy and welcoming, there was a large park and malls plus one flower shop. The houses around here were like Will's apartment and some just normal houses.

Will showed her mom where Bloom stayed and when the two cars parked outside the yard they noticed a man with blond hair on the phone by the window. He seemed to be arguing with someone as he threw his arms in the air; Susan got out the car followed by her daughter and her friends and the Olsen's. They walked up to the door and noticed a bike laying against the wall a red bike like Will's.

Susan knocked well the others waited outside her door behind her then the door opened with the blond man standing half way looking at the group of people "can I help you?" he asked in Susan's point of view he was quiet cute but he probably had a wife if this girl was their daughter.

"Sorry sir but we were looking for a girl named Bloom, my daughter says she lives here" Susan said kindly which surprised the man when he bent over to see Will, Caleb, Matt and the other Guardians with three adults.

"Yes she does, but what do you want to talk to her about?" the man asked rising an eyebrow; Will knew he was curious about these people asking about Bloom so she stepped next to her mom smiling which the man smiled back.

"Hey Will, I take it these are your parents and other family members" he pointed to Susan then to Mr. and Mrs. Olsen which made the gang laugh; "sorry sir but this is my mom Susan and that's Matt's parents Mr. and Mrs. Olsen" she managed to say without laughing herself just the thought was funny.

"oh sorry, my name is Mike Brown and please come in" Mike said letting everyone in when Caleb, Matt, the Olsen's and Susan got a look at the inside of the Lounge, the Kitchen and the dinning room it looked just like the Vandom's apartment.

"take a seat and I'll pour you a cup of coffee each" he said polity, walking into the Kitchen well the Olsen's Caleb, Hay-Lin, Irma and Cornelia sat in the lounge Susan went to help Mike out which made Will wonder if she fancied Bloom's dad.

Matt and Will walked in the kitchen; "so where's Bloom?" Matt asked

Mike sigh looking up at the hall way Susan even noticed the sad look on his face; "she's in her room with Stella who came here earlier and haven't heard anything since then" he went back to making the coffee, Susan indicted that Will and her friends go say hi well she and the Olsen's kept him busy.

So Matt called Caleb and the girls then slowly made there way up stairs and well going up they saw cute photos of Bloom's lying in a crib with her father holding a small frog above her which Will loved, the second was about her first birthday which she had hair like Caleb's but red, then a pick when she was five opening her present to find a doll which her eyes sparked even Matt could see that.

The next was Bloom on ice fallen rubbing her back but her hair was in the middle of her back tied in a bow, well the last was when she found Kiko; it looked like a perfect childhood not that Will would know as her parent's were divorced but Flora told her Stella's was too and she was a princess that got ignored a lot.

So as they reached her room they noticed the door was half open so they peeked in only to see Stella on her knees and about 20 pieces of paper lying on the floor one landed by the door so Hay-Lin quickly picked it up and opened it and the gangs eyes widened. "it's a picture of Will and Matt" Hay-Lin whispered Matt felt honored to be drawn with Will in her fairy-Guardian get up Will felt the same.

They were brought back to reality when they heard Stella say "so you couldn't say goodbye to them" Bloom looked at Stella sitting on her bed stroking Kiko.

"it's stupid Stell I can fight trolls, power crazy witches or evil Princes, Grim rippers or a half Snake-Man but I couldn't even say goodbye without running away" Bloom explained the Guardians could feel her feeling sadness Will and Matt now understood why she left without even a hug or anything.

"to tell you the truth B. when I saw Cornelia with her family I wanted to run too, it pained me to see her with her family sharing a meal without arguing; the last time I had something like that was when I was 8 years" Stella explained which made Bloom get up and sit next to her giving her sympathy.

Cornelia could only feel guilty for putting Stella through a night with her family Irma gave her a squeeze on the shoulder as she noticed Cornelia's face dropped on the floor.

"So are you coming back to Alfea for the Red Fountain ball?" Stella elbowed her on the side.

"Sure but I have nothing to wear and who knows maybe Sky and I will actually be together" Bloom said

"trust me B. the first time he saw you he had a hard time keeping away from you, you two were meant to be, Well Brandon told me the first part but we bet he might just kiss you" Stella said which earned a pillow in the face.

"You are so full of it Stella" Bloom said laughing suddenly they heard a loud voice call; "Bloom sweetie are you joining us for dinner?" Mike asked

"In a minute dad, can Stella join?" She yelled back

"sure oh we having some people over too" her dad said which made both girls get up and race down stairs [at this time the Gang went down before they reached the door to join the Olsen's and Susan who was speaking to Vanessa Bloom's mom and Dad.

The two froze in front of the kitchen staring in surprise "how…but when?" Stella asked well tried

"we came over to speak with Bloom about helping our kids but as you were part of this we want to talk to you too" Susan said with Will and Irma sitting next to her; the Olsen's, Matt and Caleb sat together well Hay-Lin, Taranee and Cornelia sat on the ground next to Will well Bloom's parents stood in front of the TV.

Bloom and Stella looked at each other confused till something ran up to Stella scaring her but Bloom took him holding it in front of them. "Aren't you a funny kind of mouse" Bloom hugged it.

"His name is Mr. Huggles" Matt said

"strange name but cute" Stella said, Bloom put the creature down just as Kiko came in the room standing behind Bloom's leg looking at the creature strange. "Looks like Kiko doesn't like sharing" Irma said causing everyone to laugh but the bunny frowned at Mr. Huggles.

"Well dinners ready" Vanessa said

They all sat around the table eating a roast lamb and potatoes with fresh veg. Susan like how this family cooked Vanessa was a flower shop owner and a great cook something which she envied but kept quiet Bloom and Will kept looking at each other well Stella did the same with the others.

When they were finished Vanessa and Mike did dishes well Susan, Mr. and Mrs. Olsen and the Guardians plus Caleb and Matt sat in the lounge talking with the two young girls. "So how did you girls help our girls and the boys out for them to speak so highly of you?" Matt's mom asked

"Highly?" Bloom said confused

"Yes Will and her friends say you very special girls with ways to help others" Susan said

"Oh…I guess we like helping others out" Stella said seeing Bloom looking at her saying [don't say magic please] "well thank you most people would not buy a bunch of new cloths and enroll strange kids like them" Mr. Olsen said

"My dad is rich so money is nothing plus it was funny to have new roommate with strange backgrounds" both girls giggled and the parents just looked at Matt, Will and the other girls in frowns saying [what did you say] but none looked at them but at their laps.

"Bloom your mom tells us that you changed schools last year when you met this girl next to you without a second thought why?" Susan asked

"guess I needed a change and Stella said the school she goes to is a all girls school with funny classes and there's a all guys school not to far so it seemed cool and I love it there" Bloom said with a cheesy smile the none of the Guardians, Matt and Caleb had ever seen but it looked cute.

Suddenly the door bell rang and Vanessa answered it only to turn to Bloom, Stella and the others in the lounge.

"honey there's someone here just for you" Vanessa smiled and Bloom ran to the door which a two young men walked in one had long blond hair touching his neck with a pare of blue jeans, a red top and a blue jacket well the other wear a white shirt with a darker pare of jeans and a red and white jacket with sort brown hair. Both girls ran into their arms and everyone stood and stared at the loving couple.

"Sky what on earth are you doing here?" Bloom asked wrapped up in his arms around her waist

"Ms. F. asked us to pick you girls up cause Griselda is moaning that you missing four of your classes" Brandon said hold Stella like Sky.

"Big deal about exams when I'm with my sweet heart" Stella said kissing Brandon who returned

"Please get a room before you goose us out" Hay-Lin said

"plus I need to speak with you Bloom alone" Sky said looking at the red head, they head outside closing the door and everyone looked out the window seeing the couple who let go and seemed to be arguing.

[Sky and Bloom]

"So what's up?" Bloom asked confused

"The thing is I'm about to be king soon and I need someone by my side and I thought about it a lot" Sky said but Bloom turned her back on his with both arms hanging at her sides.

"Sky is you trying to tell me you need a Princess by your side and you want to end things" Bloom said

"No how could you say that? I was actually wanting to ask you if you would be that person" by these words she turned with wide eyes looking shocked and happy at the same time.

"But I don't think an earthling would be the perfect princess" Bloom said looking down hanging her head which he put his fingers under her chin lifting it so she would look at his in the eyes "I could care less if you were from earth or not I Love you" he had said it and Bloom stared at him for a second before both went into a passionate kiss.

Inside Bloom felt Stella jumping up and down but she could careless now that he had said those three words earthling or princess he wanted the world to know and she was afraid and happy about it.

They broke up then he placed a silver bracelet on her wrist that in graved S & B FOREVER. Bloom felt tears coming out and she gave him a hug; the two head inside.

[Inside the house]

Once Bloom was in Stella gave her a bare hug causing them both to hug and laugh the others gathered around to see what Sky gave Bloom; she showed them happy and Will could not feel that Bloom and her prince finally would have their happily ever after soon Matt felt the same he wanted to do the same but a Dormouse was enough.

After a wonderful night the gang said a really sad good bye but a better one then they felt with the parents well Bloom handed all those drawings on her floor of the Guardians, Caleb, Princess Eylon and the whole gang to gather then both Sky and Brandon left with Stella and Bloom and Kiko saying goodbye to Vanessa and Mike.

Bloom's parents felt joy their little girl might have what she wanted all her childhood a hansom prince and a wonder friendship with two different kind of friends the Guardians, Matt, Caleb and the winx plus her powers she wished she wanted like forever in the end everyone said goodbye but for other it was the beginning of a new life with wonderful memories.

The end!


End file.
